


Pride and Precedence

by Lambent_Satellite



Series: May 2019 Writing Prompts [1]
Category: aiza - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pre-Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambent_Satellite/pseuds/Lambent_Satellite
Summary: Inspired by a collection of May 2019 writing prompts thatTheDivineStarlingposted on their twitter account.Day 01: The Calm Before the Storm[Slight spoilers for those that are new to the show]Takes place during the Villain Hideout Raid arc. As Aizawa prepares himself for the upcoming press conference he runs into All Might and has a brief moment with the #1 hero before showtime.





	Pride and Precedence

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of quite a few things for me to be quite honest. I haven't written fanfiction in years and this is my very first time posting to A03 in general. 
> 
> I'm new to learning how this website and it's tagging system work so please bear with me if I make any mistakes. Most of these minifics/oneshots will be fairly SFW (appropriate tags will be added but if I miss anything please let me know and I will edit accordingly). Some prompts might inspire something mature/explicit but I will do my best to make sure those stories are appropriately tagged as well.
> 
> Fic lengths will vary from prompt to prompt and it all really depends on how busy I am that day. Also, for those that are curious, the prompt list can be found [here.](https://twitter.com/Skeez_Queen13/status/1123690495576768512)
> 
> With that being said, it feels good to be writing again after all of this time. Please note that these are all un-beta'd and I am doing my best. Constructive criticism is welcome but please try to be nice ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡
> 
> Also, if you know where I can learn more about beta-readers for Erasermight or BNHA please feel free to drop me a comment or send me a DM. 
> 
> With all of that housework out of the way, it's nice to meet you all and please enjoy~! ♥♥♥

The slick pull of the razor blade dragging through the shaving cream slathered all over his face was an odd sensation. Aizawa hated shaving. Not merely because the act itself was purely cosmetic and an acquiescence towards society’s silly obsession with appearance but mainly because, for the most part, it was a complete and utter waste of time. 

And yet, despite his disdain, he made sure that he did the job correctly. After all, this was for a press conference. A press conference that actually served as a linchpin in a very vital operation to save one of his students. The image of Bakugo sitting in the back of his classroom flashed across in his mind and he gave a deep sigh. 

He hoped that everything would go as planned and that one day him and the rest of the staff could look back on this as some ugly memory instead of the stark and utterly gut-wrenching reality that it actually was.

He glanced over his appearance once more and once he decided that he was finished Aizawa quickly cleaned out the sink in front of him and patted his face dry. He tried not to show discomfort when it came to the strange sensation of the towel brushing against his newly shaven face but it felt so…weird. Not to mention uncomfortable as hell. 

He couldn't wait until this whole goddamn thing was over.

"Ah! Aizawa-kun!" 

The sound of All Might's voice pulled him away from his thoughts and Aizawa immediately glanced towards the entrance of the public washroom they were both currently occupying.

The tall giant gave a warm hearty smile, "You look like a new man! I hardly recognized you."

Aizawa gave a small grunt in response and quickly scanned the overflowing costume that was practically hanging off of Yagi-san. The younger hero then pulled his gaze away and silently wondered to himself when the sight of All Might drowning in his oversized clothes had changed from something comical to something somewhat endearing. 

Aizawa felt his teeth begin to grind together but was quick to stop himself. 

Dammit- he was growing soft. 

Not a great character trait for someone in his line of work. 

And yet, despite his best efforts not to, Aizawa couldn't help but think back to earlier that week. It had just been the two of them alone in the UA staff room during a sleepy weekday morning. They were quietly sequestered away from the rest of world and the two biggest sensory memories that immediately rose to the surface of Aizawa’s mind was the smell of the much anticipated cup of coffee in his favourite cat mug and the warmth of the sunlight that filled the entire room that day.

A beautiful morning dawn had bathed everything in a golden wash of warm and welcoming sunlight. Aizawa was reminded of one of his favourite cats, from one of the cat cafes that he frequented, stretched out and relaxed in a way that he could only understand by watching and living through those tiny beautiful creatures vicariously. Sensing another presence in the room that day he remembered glancing across the row of computer desks and catching sight of All Might standing in front of the windows and gazing towards something outside. 

He didn’t know why but for whatever reason he remembered that his breath suddenly stilled at the sight of the towering man bathed in that golden light and how Yagi-san almost seemed to disappear and blend into it entirely. For the first time since Aizawa had met the man in person all those months ago the younger hero suddenly began to understand why so many people were drawn towards Yagi Toshinori, the actual man behind All Might himself.

The older hero had his back turned towards Aizawa and was staring off into the distance. The sunlight shone through Yagi's wayward locks, almost as if catching them ablaze. The sight had caught Aizawa’s eyes and for a moment the younger hero felt himself transported back to his childhood living room. He still remembered the reverence used whenever All Might was spoken of and he still remembered how his tiny heart would swell whenever that familiar face would show up on the evening news and weekly talk shows. 

That was then of course. And this was now. 

However, even Aizawa couldn't deny the quiet thaw of emotion spreading throughout his body at the sight of Yaga-san bathed in that ethereal light. Almost like the towering man on the other side of the room was a being made of pure light. Something that was gracing this earth for just the briefest of moments before it had to return to whatever realm it had come from. 

The moment then quickly passed as the tall giant turned around to give the younger hero a beaming smile followed by a quiet chuckle. Aizawa remembered being thankful for his capture weapon that day because it provided a good shield from the light dusting of pink that suddenly began to appear on his face. 

"Aizawa-kun? Are you alright? You seem a little lost?"

With a small cough Aizawa pulled himself back into the present and forced himself to push down those irrational emotions that had been troubling him as of late.

Aside from the fact that Yagi-san was probably old enough to be his father, such fantasies held no logical merit. It was best to discard them and focus on what could be done in the here and now. As was his usual wont Aizawa clipped away those feelings and then glanced back towards Yagi-san. 

The older hero had concern etched across his face and suddenly Aizawa felt his rigid heart give a small inward squeeze. For a moment the words "what if" began to float around in his mind but he was quick to dismiss them.

He cleared his throat once more and then began to adjust his tie, "Yes, I'm just...not used to giving press conferences and I'm not looking forward to this."

"Ah! Don't worry, my man! I'm sure you'll be fine!" Yagi placed a gigantic hand on the younger heroes shoulder and Aizawa bit his tongue while inwardly scolding himself. 

There was no need to add to an already complicated situation. Their plan was already well into motion and with All Might at the helm there was little need to worry. Granted, it was always foolish to assume victory beforehand and it was also always Aizawa’s stern opinion that at the end of the day All Might was just like anybody else on the hero roster…despite what the majority of the staff and public at large might think. 

His bloodshot eyes then raked over his own appearance once more and Aizawa took a deep breath. Ignoring the fact that the object of his current mild affections stood a mere few inches away from him, Aizawa quelled the small murmurings tapping against his heart and began to ground himself. After all, there was a still a battle to be won and everyone needed to be in their best form. 

And besides, even if these feelings refused to leave Aizawa alone he could always pull Yagi-san aside in the future & confront them then. 

...right?

"Well! I'll leave you to it then, Aizawa-kun!" 

Aizawa directed his gaze towards Yagi once more and watched as Yagi's trademark smile slowly dissipated into a stern rigid line.

The older hero reached out to turn on the tap in front of him and as Yagi leaned forward to splash some water against his face Aizawa suddenly interrupted. 

"I-" Aizawa quickly cut himself off and felt his stomach give a small lurch. He looked towards Yagi-san's reflection in the mirror. The older hero returned his glance with a questioning look and a raised eyebrow.

The younger hero then turned towards his fellow teacher and offered his hand, "Good luck."

Yagi gave stern look, nodded his head and gave Aizawa a firm handshake before leaving the small room, cape billowing behind him as he left. 

With just himself left alone with his thoughts Aizawa couldn't help but address the unease bubbling away in his gut. This was just like any other mission, wasn't it? There was no need for this irrational fear. It wasn't like this was the last time he was ever going to see Yagi-san, so why worry?

The word 'coward' sprang forth into his mind and yet Aizawa put himself in Yagi's shoes for a moment and highly doubted that this was the right time for such a conversation.

And yet- he glanced towards the doorway once more and quietly thought to himself....

Next time.


End file.
